Hotter Under the Sun
by jaeriaxabielle
Summary: Her mind couldn’t process what she was seeing. It must be the sun making her see delusions cause there's no way that was Tsukimori-kun without a shirt! KahoXmultiple.
1. Chapter 1

Hotter Under the Sun

Summary:

Her mind couldn't process what she was seeing. Was that Tsukimori-kun without a shirt?!? KahoXmultiple.

Disclaimer: Do you know about La Corda D'oro? It belongs to someone else.

--

**Last day of class.**

_Seiso Academy_

"Finally, school's over. It's so nice not to wake up early, wouldn't you agree Nao?" Hino Kahoko looked at one of her best friends expectantly. A lot of stuff happened during her last school year, what with the concours and all, so it was a welcome fact that summer was finally here.

"It sure is Kaho-chan! But you know what would make summer even better?" Nao asked mischievously. _Uh-oh, she's got that weird look in her eye... again._ "For the violin romance to come true!"

Kahoko blushed a pretty shade of red. "How many times must I tell you, Nao? Tsukimori-kun doesn't have any feelings for me!!" she all but cried. Her mind was still processing the fact that not only did Tsukimori play for her during the 2nd training camp, so did the rest of the guys. Being dense, she couldn't figure out the reason why they would do that, and it was driving her crazy!

"But Kaho, she never mentioned anything about Tsukimori-kun" a voice suddenly interrupted. It was Amou-san!

"Amou-sempai, what a pleasant surprise." Nao greeted the older girl.

"So what's this I hear about Tsukimori-kun and Kaho, hmmm?!" she asked Nao. Suddenly, her face was just inches away from Kaho's red ones.

"A-a-ano…" Kaho flailed her arms vigorously as if it would help her. "Nao was just joking, that's all!!" Sadly, her flimsy excuse was not working. At all.

"Oho-ho-ho!" Nami exclaimed enthusiastically. "Could it by that our dear Kahoko has finally discovered the world of men?!" her voice was so loud, several students turned to look at her.

"Eeehh?!! What are you talking about Amou-san?!" Kahoko cried. Nami didn't think it was possible, but Kahoko turned even redder.

"I'm just saying, when are you going to stop being dense about the matters of the heart?" she replied matter-of-factly.

"Hoe?!" eyes wide, Kahoko looked almost ready to burst.

"Nevermind." _Seriously, when she's ever gonna notice that there are drop-dead gorgeous men in love with her?!_ Nami thought. _And it doesn't help either that the said gorgeous men won't make a move on her._ She added, all the while glaring at poor unsuspecting Kazuki who just happens to be within her line sight.

As luck would have it, Kazuki felt the ominous aura being directed at him and turned around. Fortunately, the first thing he saw was Kahoko.

"Kahoooo-chaaan!" he shouted, slowly jogging towards her.

"Ah, Hihara-senpai" Kahoko acknowledged. "What brings you here?" she tilted her head without realizing it.

_She looks so cute!_ He thought. _Wait, was she talking to him?_ "Uhmm.." Crap, he didn't think before acting! He should have listened to Yunoki when he said to think about the possible consequences before doing something. Now he's going to make a fool out of himself in front of Kahoko!

Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, Yunoki arrived. "Ah, Hihara. I was looking for you" he said. Noticing Kahoko, Nao, and Amou were there, he continued "Oh my. I'm deeply sorry; I didn't see you Kobayashi-san, Amou-san, Kahoko" he bowed graciously, giving them one of his smiles.

Uh-oh.

'_Kahoko?_' '_Kahoko?!_' two minds were processing this new information. _Since when did Yunoki-senpai start acting familiar with Kaho-chan/Kahoko?_

_--_

Meanwhile, Yunoki was secretly hiding a smirk._ What will you do now, Ka-ho-ko? _He stole a glance at his toy… err—victim. She was panicking. _How cute_. He almost laughed right then and there.

--

A/N sorry it's so short! I'm just testing the waters here, see if I could make a decent fanfic of La Corda D'oro. The others will come later, I promise! And the chapters will be much longer, I assure you! Nods head vigorously. Oh, by the way, if you're confused about Nami/Amou, they're the same person. Oh, and before I forget, the 'drop-dead gorgeous men Amou was talking about were Kazuki, Tschuira, and Len (she's still not sure about Len, though). She didn't know about the others, hence, she was surprised at the familiar way of addressing Kahoko Yunoki was using.

Any kind of review is highly appreciated.

~jHey


	2. Chapter 2

**Hotter Under The Sun**

**Summary:**

Her mind could not process what she was seeing. Was that Tsukimori-kun without a shirt!? KahokoXmultiple

**Disclaimer:** I do not own La Corda D'oro.

* * *

What had she gotten herself into? Here she was, in one of the most extravagant boutiques trying on a…a… a—bikini. Oh, she would die of humiliation if anybody found out!

Looking at the mirror, she saw that the flimsy piece of fabric was hugging her every curve. It almost looked… seductive. _Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!_ She shook her head vigorously. Who was she trying to seduce, anyway? Tsukimori-kun? Ha! As if. That man's a living ice cube. There's no way he'd ever bat his pretty little eyelash at her. He's waaay too uptight!

She checked out the outfit again. It was cute. Except, it would have been better if the bikini top, which was orange on one side and pink on the other, had been brown and white. She unlocked the door of the changing room and looked for a sales assistant. She didn't bother changing to her original clothes since she would be trying on another one. Good thing no one she knew would shop here, hence the reason why she chose such a pricey boutique.

She approached a sales girl talking to a beautiful blonde-haired woman. Kahoko internally debated if she should interrupt them since they seemed to be in a deep discussion. However, she was relieved from her inner musings when the woman looked away from the sales girl and turned her attention to someone hidden by the shelves and asked "Well, what do you think?"

Advancing toward the clerk to ask for a different color, that's when she heard the reply.

"I think nee-chan looks good whatever she looks like" Strange. She could have sworn she heard that voice somewhere before… but the question is where?

"Aww… you're so adorable!" the woman squealed, and by the sound of the noisy racket, glomped said person.

"That's why you're the best otouto a sister like me could ever have!" the bishoujo continued.

Then, as if by some divine epiphany, her eyes widened with wonder the woman looked familiar! Sighting the sales girl make her way back with the bikini, she quickly walked briskly toward her in hopes of avoiding—

"K-k-kaho-senpai?!" oh god, please let this all be a bad dream. She nervously turned her head, hoping against all odds that she was wrong in her assumption.

Unfortunately, she was right. Standing before her in all his boyish demeanor was Keiichi Shimizu, currently staring wide-eyed at her with a pretty blush adorning his face.

Wait, something's not right here. Shimizu-kun… blushing? Huh.

"E-e-eto, k-kaho-senpai--" right now he was pointing directly at her. Oh, was something the matter with her clothes? She looked down and realized.

_Oh my god._

_

* * *

  
_

To say that Shimizu was shocked was certainly an understatement. Who'd have thought that he'd see his senpai in nothing but a skimpy two-piece bikini that was clearly outlining her curves in the right places? Not that he'd think she was as flat as a board, but the sight of her exposed flesh certainly stopped his drowsiness.

Right now, he was glancing back and forth between his sister and a still blushing senpai with red hair. It turned out that after the 'little' mishap, his onee-chan suddenly became interested in the pretty violinist. The impending result was the dragging of his senpai to a nearby café.

"Eh?! You're the gen-ed student that participated in the concours? Sugoi!!" his nee-chan can be such a child sometimes, Keiichi chuckled.

"Wait." She paused, as if to gather her thoughts for a moment. "Keiichi, isn't she the one you kept writing to me about? The one 'whose music touches my soul?'" here she made air quotes with her hands.

"Hai. Senpai really does make great music" he replied, a small smile tugging his lips.

Kahoko, who was still embarrassed that Keichi—_**Keichi**, of all people_—saw her in nothing but a bikini, waved frantically at them "Ano… my music's not really that great! Shimizu-kun's music is far better than mine"

"Aa" he made a noncommittal sound. Meanwhile, his sister was watching them with thinly veiled amusement.

"Ne, Hino-chan, if you don't mind me asking, did you buy those for your boyfriend?" Shimizu Ai pointed to the bag which contained the skimpy two-piece Kahoko was holding.

"No!" Kahoko suddenly burst out. "I bought this for the summer rest house I was invited to vacation in" _More like coerced_, she added internally.

"Isn't that the same one you were also invited Keiichi?" Ai questioned.

"Hai nee-chan" came the reply.

As the siblings were busy talking, (mainly composing of Ai talking and Keiichi making one worded responses), Kahoko started contemplating on how she got into these types of predicaments.

…

Oh yeah, now she remembered. It's all because of one word: that is, _Yunoki-senpai_.

* * *

**Flashback**

Kahoko ran as fast as she could. She spotted a door up ahead and quickly went inside and tried to bolt the door. Unfortunately, fate was against her that day since the room she went in had a busted lock. _Oh well_, she sighed. At least she got away. _For now,_ she internally added. As Exhaustion caught up with her body, she dropped to her knees, panting for much needed air.

Why would Hino Kahoko, general-ed student, run as if her life depended on it?

"Kaho-chaaaaaaaan!! Come on! Just one interview, I promise!!" Amou called out. That, to put it simply dear readers, is why.

It all started when the evil_ sadistic_ Azuma Yunoki made everyone within the vicinity think that there's something going on between them, which there isn't, mind you. Calling her _Kahoko_ as if they had some sort of intimacy, ha! He just wants to make her life miserable. Oh yes, he enjoys her discomfort. He thrives on making her uneasy._ So evil!!_

Sounds of doors being opened made Kahoko's heart jump with anxiety. "Eh, Not here? Maybe the next one will…" Amou mumbled to herself. _Oh no. _At this rate it won't be long until she's going to be subjected to torture—_err,_questioning at Seisou's most determined journalist.

Footsteps got nearer. Kahoko was about to run out of the room in a wild dash when a familiar voice stopped her from doing so.

"Amou-san, what are you doing in the Music Students' practice room?" It was Len!

"Ah, Tsukimori-kun! Have you, by any chance seen Kaho-chan?" Amou asked sheepishly.

He simply stood there not saying anything, making Amou uncomfortable. Just when she thought he wouldn't say a thing, he said "No."

Suddenly the school intercom sprang to life, making Kahoko (who was busy eavesdropping) bump her head against the wall in surprise. Amou was too uncomfortable around a certain blue-haired ice prince to notice a thing.

**All concour participants go up to the third floor of the music department, as requested by Kanazawa. I repeat, all concour participants go up to the third floor of the music department, as requested by Kanazawa.**

"Ahh… I'll be going now, Tsukimori-kun since it is the Music Academy after all" Amou stated. The only reply he gave her was a hard look as if to say _you think?_

Then she heard a pair of footsteps walking farther away from her location. Just when she thought she was safe, Len spoke aloud.

"Hino, come out_" eh?! He knew I was here?_ Reluctantly, she went out of the unused practice room and bumped straight into Len.

"Oow…" she rubbed her head. Noticing Len wasn't saying anything, she looked up to see him already walking a few meters away from her.

"Honestly Hino, the practice room isn't a playground that you can play hide and seek with your friend" he reprimanded her as if she was a child.

Kahoko looked away guiltily. Just when she thought he was going to leave her alone, he stopped walking.

"Well, didn't you hear the intercom? Come on let's go" Kahoko stood there in shock. Was he… waiting for her? Just as he was about to continue walking, she ran after him.

"Chotto matte* Tsukimori-kun!!" Len hid a smile.

* * *

"Ehh?? Yunoki invited us to his summer house? Sugoiiii!!" Hihara said in amazement, all the while bouncing up and down.

Kanazawa sighed, _kids these days_. "Yes, Hihara. Now stop jumping around, you're gonna give us all a headache."

Meanwhile, Kahoko was still in shock. Making direct eye contact with one Yunoki Azuma, she gulped when he smirked at her.5 _whole days at Yunoki-senpai's house? 5 whole days of teasing, harassment and torture at the hands of Seisou's prince charming? Prince charming, indeed!_ She thought.

"But we can still refuse, right, Kanazawa-sensei?" Len stated rather than asked.

"You can. But I don't think you want to. You see—" he was cut off by Yunoki, which was quite unusual.

"Tsukimori-san it would be quite a waste if you could not go with us. Especially since Hino-san's joining" he lied rather smoothly. Kahoko was stunned, she almost blurted out _I am?! _However, one look at Yunoki's smiling face (which she has interpreted as _'Go or would you rather face the consequences?'_) and knew she was going, whether she liked it or not.

"Then, I'm going!" Ryoutaro Tsuchiura exclaimed. Not to be outdone, Hihara also cried out "Me too!!" Suddenly, different voices also spoke in affirmation. It turned out that most of them are going, Kahoko surmised.

"Well, are you going Tsukimori-kun?" Hino asked.

Len looked at Kahoko. Then at Tsuchiura. Then finally turned to Yunoki and asked in defeat "there are music rooms in your summer house, right?"

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

  
**

After the excitement had died down, Yunoki cornered her as she was going out of the building. Kahoko blushed heavily as she recalled what he said that day.

"_Since you are too poor to buy a new bikini, shall I buy one for you Kahoko?" he teased. "I'm sure you'll like its…uniqueness"_

"Kaho-senpai, are you okay?" Shimizu was the first one to notice she was spacing out.

_Shall I buy one for you Kahoko?_

_tease._

_smirk.  
_

"Hino-chan??" Ai asked worriedly.

_I'm sure you'll like its… uniqueness_

_close..._

_closer...  
_

_Ne, kaho-chan??  
_

"Yunoki-senpai get out of my head!!!" Kahoko suddenly screamed. People at the café suddenly looked at where the noise came from. A blushing girl was panting heavily.

No one noticed a blond went still with shock. And it wasn't Ai.

* * *

A/N: Gomenasai for not updating for… what? Two weeks? But as a reward, it's much longer, see? ^^ by the way, has anybody seen La Corda D'oro ~secondo passo~? what do you think of it?! i think it was reeaally good!! it came out a day before our graduation (March 28, 2009) so it was an early present for me! haha.. and also, can anyone remember Shimizu-kun saying that his sister was the one who sends him costumes to try on? well, i researched on her name but i couldn't find it TT_TT. so i just named her Ai.

also, can anyone tell me what the correct spelling of Seisou is? is it Seiso or Seisou? wikipedia says Saiso, what do you think??

Chotto matte= wait a minute/moment

^_^

reviews+story=happy authoress

happy authoress= inspired-to-write authoress

~jHey


End file.
